Amanda Bekk
by Team Edward 2000
Summary: You always know your day will be bad when you get picked up by someone you have never even seen. This is my world oh by the way my names is Amanda Charlotte Bekk.Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oh here we go again

You always know it's not good when the loud speaker goes on at Westpoint High. " could you send Amanda Bekk down to the office someone 's here for her."

"Well Amanda I'm pretty sure your not deaf so get along now. "

It was just the usual goodbye from "Don't forget your algerbra home work that is due tomorrow."

And with that happy note I got to leave the classroom not knowing what was coming my way and would mess up my whole life from this day forword.

I was going down the hallway my backpack felt like a hundred pounds with all that home work. I finally got to the office where a 19 year old sat in one of the chairs. He had salt and pepper hair and a long scar down his left cheek he had upturned eyebrows and a mischievous look.

"Well hurry up now we don't have much time before they see us." Luke said as we docked a huge ship called The Princess Andromeda.

Water flowed around me as I washed off my wounds from sword practice. The water felt good it felt as if I could hear and see all. " Almost done Amanda? It's time for lunch."

Great I thought a lunch with a kidnapper. There had been all sorts of articles over the weeks like " 13 year old girl goes missing" or others. The most thing that pained me to think about was that my dad was Prometheus.


	2. Well That Was A Bust

"Luke have you ever heard of that camp for demigod's. " I asked Luke one day.

But he didn't answer just gave me that look and didn't talk. I knew that was a touchy subject for him I mean the one girl he had loved was still there and he would give anything to take back those mistakes over the past years.

I still had Camp Half-Blood on my mind thinking what would people think of me if I went to it. I mean a titan's child there.

" Amanda focus come on. God's your good when you focus but now no way would you survive." Luke said as he pushed me to my limit on sword practice.

I knew I made my mistake and believe me my punishment was bad here's the story.

I had tried to make my break out and failed. I ran to the dock thinking everyone was asleep and that was a mistake . Let's just say death isn't to pleasant. The last voices I heard were these on my death ride. I had a anonymous death.

" Sir we found this one dead on the deck looks like she's done for."

" Call Hades immediately we need to bargain a deal. We need this one alive."

" You called me Luke. I overheard your whole conversation yes I will do that for a deal you give me 4 hellhounds 2 empousi and your minotaur."

Well that idea was a bust trying to escape to camp . But at least I'm alive.

** If you want a new chapter I need at least 10 reveiws.**


	3. Hades Cabin

**W**ell, so far life on a cruise ship was not as I expected it. First, I practically die but Luke called Hades and that plan went POOF. Second, I had a whole lot of Homework due in 1 day. On the bright side I get to A)- Sleep In Tthe one and only King Neptune Suite, and B)- I have made 3 new friends Mary-Ann, Jenna, and Amethyst. But I have also made 3 new enemies: Luke, Kronous and Ethan. But I'm working on escaping again with the help of Mary-Ann. Let's just hope it works this time.

" Amanda, Amanda wake up it's three in the morning. iIt's time for Plan B." Mary-Ann said, shaking me awake.

" Five more minutes please I'm not ready, Mom." I replied accidentally mistaking Mary-Ann for my mother trying to wake me up for school.

**15 Minutes Later: " **Yes we're out of the main part and on the docks. lLet's go. Camp is only 2 minutes away from here Mary-Ann." I said as we were off the doecks of the ship and onto land.

" Amanda you have too many expectations for the real world don't you. You know being a daughter of Apollo has it's way's I could call for some help too." Mary-Ann said.

I didn't hear that last sentence she said because I was to busy thinking about Jenna and Amethyst back on deck. I was wondering if we made the right path choosing

to not tell them the plan.

" Mary-Ann do you think we should have told Jenna and Amethyst about the plan." I asked feeling my happiness fade away.

" Why would we tell them they would have ran right off and told Luke all ' Their going to escape tonight' and stuff." Mary-Ann said getting a dark look on her face.

We arrived at camp 5 minutes later. Chiron who was waiting there probly heard we were coming from Apollo. " Amanda, Mary-Ann, how are you girls. Mary-Ann cabin 7 please. Amanda how about the Hades cabin The password is Nico." Chiron said.

Hades cabin was all dark and had skulls on the black garnet chandelier. There were twelve bed's neatly in a row all had been made except one on the far right. I chose a bed right next to the untidy one and sat in a black leather armchair that reclined and opened up my laptop. I had 3 new messages-- one from Jenna and two from Amethyst. I deleted both of them since they were probably asking questions about where we were. I closed the laptop and as I closed it a boy about 15 came down the stairs talking to himself. " Whoa who are YOU," the boy asked puzzled.

"I'm Amanda Charlotte Bakk and you are." I said as he made his bed.

" Nico DiAngelo." He said.


	4. The Rise And Fall Of MaryAnn

**W**hen you think Nico you probably think goth all over. If you thought Nico was all goth then you guessed wrong. Nico was short for his age (15) he had dark black hair with metallic silver highlights. He wore a t-shirt that said " Camp Half-Blood 2010" and it was silver but the only goth thing about him was his black cargo pants.

**T**he Hades Cabin was nothing special black garnet walls and black beds and furniture. The only thing cool about it was the chandelier on the ceiling with skulls on it. When you said the password the ground shook and up from the ground came the cabin it's log's were yep you guessed it black and had engravings of Greek letters on it.

**11:00 At night:** Mary-Ann and I were down by the creek talking and checking e-mails when we all of a sudden heard a rustle in the woods. Mary-Ann gave me that look that said don't worry. We went back to our computers and saw we both had new e-mails from swordplayer19monster. Net. We clicked on them and read this, " Dear Amanda, We know where you are. If your not back by tonight at 11:30 we will come for you and it will not be pretty. Worst Wishes, The Princess Andromeda Crew Manager Luke."

" Uh Amanda what time is it?" Mary-Ann asked as I looked at my watch.

"11:26 we better tell Chiron immediately before they come." I said but too late. Out of the mist came Luke.

"Hello girls wonderful weather eh?" Luke asked as we both screamed but immediately got gagged.

"Luke how did you get in here? What's up with the e-mail it's 4 minutes before 11:30 honestly can't you ever get the time right." I told him rather sternly.

Mary-Ann gave me a rather weird look as Luke checked his watch. " Now if you sass me again Amanda it would be a pretty bad consequence. It would be a shame for something to happen to your little friend now wouldn't it." Luke said.

Right then I knew this couldn't keep going so I kicked him in the gut tore the gag off and grabbed Mary-Ann by the hand and ran. Right as I started running Luke got up grabbed Mary-Ann took out backbiter and WOOSH she was gone. I couldn't believe it my best friend was dead.

I cried but Luke just ran. I cried as I went up to the big house to tell Chiron about the rise and fal of Mary-Ann or so as I would later on call it.

Back at the cabin I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. " Amanda are you here I need to talk to you." I heard Nico's voice echo through the walls. But I didn't answer I didn't want to talk my BFF had just died from a complete jerk.


	5. White Eyes

Mary-Ann was dead is all I said to Nico. She's dead and she's not coming back **ever**. " Nico why am I in the Hades Cabin? Why not Hermes or anything else but here." I asked him.

"Well your here because your dad,Prometheus is the soul stealer. Hades is like a god soul stealer." Nico said back not looking back.

10:00 at night: I tossed and turned in my bed all night wondering where Luke went. Finally I snuck out saying the out password " Di-Angelo". I was halfway through camp when I saw a boy about 17 and a girl about 16 hand in hand. They looked at me and giggled a little. What was there something on my shirt. The girl had honey-blond hair and the boy had wild black hair. I did notice something a little different about them that confused me a little. The boy and girl both had glazed over PURE WHITE EYES. They looked at me and I felt dizzy and sleepy. I ran then I was full of it I ran at them and punched them both in the stomach 5 times. Their eye's went back to normal the boys sea green and the girls blue gray.

" Wise Girl what just happened?" The boy asked her.

" I don't know I just remember Luke and a monster forcing us to look in it's eyes.

**12:00 At night: **I ran to the beach after talking to Poseidon and Athena I wasn't feeling to well especially after Percy and Annabeth had been there. I was in the woods sitting on an old tree stump and heard someone or something. I looked over at the shape and saw glistening blue eyes. " Luke is that you. Reveal yourself." I said in a what I hoped sounded brave voice.

But the next thing I knew I was out cold.

** 10 Reveiws and you got yourself a new chapter.**

**Thanks to...**

**Sunshin5991**


	6. Ethan!

I heard voices above there were two of them. " Nutmeg, your going to have to tell her soon." A boys voice above spoke.

"James I know I will. But really doesn't she have enough to worry about?" Obviously Nutmeg the girl said to James the boy.

I groaned as I turned over to my side and opened my eyes. There staring at me with big eyes were two kids. Nutmeg the shorter one had long brown hair she looked about 14. James was about 5'3 and had long shaggy black hair. " Hi Sweet Pie, how do you feel? You were out pretty bad when we found you,you had a nose bleed and a broken arm but your OK." Nutmeg said smiling.

Nutmeg was right I had a neon orange cast on from my shoulder to my wrist. When I moved my arm " OUCH OW,OW,OW." I screamed in pain. " Are you OK? Um, by the way we need to tell you what we found out about Mary-Ann. She She was a spy pretending to be your friend. We found the scythe tattooed on her upper left arm."

That was it I couldn't take it any more I kicked up the blanket and ran out of the room. I ran past the property line and got about a mile and a half before I hailed a taxi. South Street step on it. The guy gave me a weird look and did so we got to my house about 13, minutes later. I paid him 16.67, and ran up the steps. " Mom are you home ? I need to talk to you like NOW!" I yelled.

" I 'm upstairs painting your step-fathers room." She yelled back.

Uh, my step-dad he was nice and all but he just asked me math questions every time no 'Hello ' or ' How was your day' but ' 12 times 3'. I stomped up the spiral staircase to the 5th floor or to my mom upstairs. " Mom I just wanted to say hi I'll be back in three hours or so." I told her.

I walked into my favorite place in he world Borgin And Burkes Books. I plopped onto a beanbag chair and cracked open the latest book movie The Lighting Thief which was a really good book. So I bought the brand new boxed set. But that happy moment was over right when Nutmeg walked in but not alone she walked in with...Ethan? " Ethan is it you?" I asked my ex-boyfriend. Ethan and I went way back like second grade. **Flashback:** " Hi I'm Ethan Nakamura. Whats your name?" " I'm Amanda Bekk. Your last name's Japanese isn't it?" I like you let's be friends." **End of Flashback.**

** I **sometimes wished he hadn't even talked to me that day. " Amanda OMGS ( Oh My Gods) it's you! I've missed you so much. WOW uh like I'm sorry. I'm not kidding this time. I want you back not on the ship but back to me." Ethan said.

I couldn't believe he was saying this in a book store. " Young Love . So sweet. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to break it up." A voice said. Luke! " Lukey I missed you soooooooo much. Honey Bunches." I looked to see who was talking but it was.... Nutmeg! " Nutmeg how could you I trusted you." Ethan and I both said.

" Sorry but how could you resist that face." Nutmeg said.

Just right then Percy and Selena walked in . " No, Your cuter." "No Your Cuter." Percy and Selena said.

" AHHHHHH." I screamed as Luke tackled me to the ground. "HELP PHYSCO MANIAC ATTACK" Ethan came right over and pulled him off me and pulled me into a kiss. He pulled out a ring with a pearl on it. " Happy Birthday Amanda." Ethan whispered.

The radio turned on in the store and played "Change " By Taylor Swift. Yes I thought things were really going to change. Ethan Pulled me onto a longer kiss this time. A Happy Ending Finally.

The End

Thank You to all my reveiwers.


End file.
